The Minute I Met You
by LoveMeStephen
Summary: This story takes place at a boarding school in Chicago. What can happen to 2 totally different people in just one night? Jackie and Stephen have never met before. What will happen to their life now? They are both in relationships. But they cant stop think
1. That Tree Looks Familiar

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

The Minute I Met You

Chapter 1

That Tree Looks Familiar

**_Summery:_** This story takes place at a boarding school. Eric Forman, Donna Pincciati, Stephen Hyde, Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, Fez Fez, and Sam no one care's what her last name is, all go together. Eric and Donna are together, Kelso and Jackie are together, and Hyde and Sam are together. Fez, of course, is all alone. They all live in the same building, except Jackie who transfers to their building in this chapter. This is a J/H story. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

The party was a blast. Jackie Burkhart loved the fact that her friends were throwing her a "Welcome to the Building Party!" It was amazing everyone was drinking and having fun. She was so happy to be in the same building as her boyfriend Michael. There was nothing else that she wanted more then to be happy and spend the rest of her life as Mrs. Michael Kelso, sure he was a bit of a ditz but jeez he was fine. Just think of how their kids would look.

Jackie wasn't known for her brains, even though she had them. She was known for her looks and popularity. Of course she loved this, but sometimes she wished that people cared what she thought about. Donna did, but that didn't count. She knew Donna since Elementary school. She wanted to do something with her life not just be Jackie the beautiful. She had noticed that Michael really only cared about her looks, but she tried to ignore it. She wanted someone to acknowledge her for her and not just as being beautiful.

Jackie had been talking to this girl named Sam who she had met at the party. She didn't know if she liked her or not. Jackie had heard that Sam had been labeled as a slut, and Jackie didn't want to be seen with the wrong crowd. So she kept her guard up, which she did anyways with people she didn't know. She had been hurt before in the past… many times. So this was just a guarantee that nothing would happen to her heart, she wouldn't let it. As she was talking to Sam, Michael came over to Jackie, put his arm around her, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes and was so excited that she would see him more since they were in the same building, right next door to each other's rooms. She knew they were going to have some fun, the gang was back together. Nothing could go wrong in her life now. She was away from her abusive past, her dad and absent mother. Nothing could go wrong… until she met… Stephen Hyde.

Donna: Hey Jackie, there's someone we want you too meet. He lives in the building right across your room actually. This is Stephen Hyde.

Jackie reached out her hand to properly be introduced. She looked at the muscular man with sunglasses. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin tee and rugged jeans. For some reason they both couldn't stop looking at one another. It was like they were hypnotized by each other's presence.

Hyde: Hey. (He kissed Sam's neck). Sam where have you been I've been looking for you.

Jackie: Oh he…

Sam: Baby, I told you I'd be around. What's your problem?

Hyde: My problem is….

Eric: Hey everyone. This party is fantastic; I've already got five cheerleaders dorm numbers.

Donna gave Eric a light slap. She knew he was kidding but he was still being an ass.

Hyde: Ok, so explain to me why we are having this party.

Donna: It's for Jackie. She just transferred to this building today. So we're giving her a welcome party.

Hyde: Got it. So basically this is a good excuse to have sex with a lot of chicks and get wasted.

Eric: Speaking of getting wasted.

Eric, Donna, Sam, Michael, and Fez all went to Hyde's room to do what Eric said. Hyde and Jackie were left alone. Jackie was just sitting there waiting for someone to invite her so it wouldn't seem like she was intruding. She just looked up at Hyde shyly.

Hyde: You wanna come Jacks?

Jackie: Jacks?

Hyde: Yeah, everyone has a nickname here. Forman, Hyde, Pincciati, and Fez.

Jackie: Well then why don't you call me Burkhart?

Hyde: Because it doesn't fit you.

Jackie: Oh well then sure.

Hyde: You got money?

Jackie: Hah! I'm rich. I've got all the money in the world.

Hyde: Whatever follow me?

Jackie: All right Stephen.

Hyde: Don't call me Stephen. And by the way I was kidding about the whole money thing. It's all free. I get my stash from one of the teachers.. He's the best. We all call him Leo. He doesn't remember his last name or how he became a teacher. It's pretty funny.

Jackie. Ok.

* * *

**1 hour later**

The gang was in Hyde's room drinking, getting high, and having a great time. Sam left because Fez kept on making perverse gestures to her. So she decided to leave, no one really seemed to care though. Hyde got up to get everyone another round of beers. As he handed everyone theirs he noticed that Jackie was chugging the beer like a man. She chugged and chugged without a breath in between. Donna was trying to master that trait for some time. How could it be that such a pristine cheerleader could do that? No chick that he knew had that sort of talent. He tried to focus on something else besides Jackie. He had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, and there was no way that she was feeling the same way he was. So he sat back down pretending not to notice Eric and Donna staring at him. Eric and Donna had noticed Hyde staring at Jackie; it was obvious that he was attracted to her. Jackie oblivious to this finished her beer and gave everyone a big smile and Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was great to have friends.

Donna: Where did you learn how to chug like that?

Jackie: Well when your mom is an alcoholic it is easy to pick up some tips and tricks.

Stephen: Your moms an alcoholic? Mine too man.

Jackie: Yeah, she was sick of me so she sent me here.

Stephen: What about your dad?

Jackie: Oh well… um…

Donna: Beers anyone?

Jackie: Me please.

Jackie didn't want to talk about her father. Anything but that gross and disgusting thing of a father, he was the last person she wanted to think of. Donna and Michael knew about her family history so Donna interrupted (thinking it would change the subject) asking everyone for more beers, even though she knew that Hyde had just gotten up to get them some. Unfortunately Stephen's mind wasn't changed. He wanted to know everything about her. Where she's from, what music she likes, why she goes to the school, everything. He was so hypnotized by this beautiful creature that he didn't know if he could stand being in the same room as her. He just could bare it without touching her.

Stephen: So what about your dad?

Michael: Uh…. Look I can make music with my armpit.

Stephen: That's nice. Jacks?

Michael: Jacks?

Jackie: Yeah, that's my nick name. Y'know like Forman, Kelso, Hyde, and Pincciati.

Michael: Well then why not Burkhart?

Jackie: I don't know, that's just what Stephen.

Stephen: It's Hyde.

Jackie: Oh yeah.

Stephen: We've already talked about this.

Jackie: That tree looks familiar.

Michael: I don't get it.

Jackie: Its ok babe Stephen gets it.

Michael: Oh.

Fez: Yeah. Let it alone. I need help with something Kelso come with me.

Kelso: Ok. By babe, I'll wake you up for breakfast in the morning, k?

Jackie: Yeah, goodnight.

Michael: Night.

It made Hyde cringe with anger when he saw Michael give her a sensual kiss on the lips. He hopefully wished that that was him. What was going on? He didn't even know Jackie 24 hours and yet he was having these new feelings. He didn't even feel this way about Sam.

Eric: So how about another round?

Donna: Eric if I wasn't already sleeping with you, I'd sleep with you.

Eric: Well halleluiah Jesus!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading my second fic for J/H! This is so much fun. Next chapter Hyde asks Jackie for some money and we find something out about Fez and Kelso. **


	2. The Many Meanings of Stairway to Heaven

Chapter 2: **_The Many Meanings of Stairway to Heaven_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.**

**A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who reviews. For this chapter it helps to listen to Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin, but it's ok if you don't. This is basically a chapter that Stephen Hyde sees the sad quiet side of Jackie.

* * *

**

Jackie, Hyde, Eric, and Donna just laughed. They were having so much fun. They weren't even talking about anything important, just being stupid was ok. This was a place of non-judgment and Jackie loved that. Stephen got up to put some music on; Led Zeppelin was the choice he made often. Jackie never liked Led Zeppelin she thought that his music was just a bunch of instruments banging together and a singer that just yelled. She was about to protest when she stopped she just sat amazed. For some reason the song that Stephen had turned on was hypnotizing to Jackie.

Jackie: What song is this?

Donna: Stairway to Heaven

_There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven…_

Stephen: Why?

Jackie: I don't know it just sounds familiar.

Stephen: Ok enough for the cheerleader!

Eric: Ha-ha that is funny because Jackie is the cheerleader!

Donna: Yeah Eric we know.

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven…_

Jackie: No you guys really. It's like… what does it mean?

Stephen: Well it doesn't have any specific meaning that's the beauty of it. It's basically whatever you think it means.

Jackie: What do you think it means?

_There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure_

'_cause you know sometimes words have two meanings._

Stephen: What do you think it means?

Donna: You wanna know what I think it means?

Eric: I want to say what I think it means.

_In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird that sings, _

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

Jackie just sat there; it looked like there was a tear in her eye. Donna and Eric didn't notice they just gave each other evil looks fighting through their eyes for who would say what they thought the song meant. Stephen on the other hand stared at Jackie trying to read her. He had always been good at that sort of thing. He had been through so much abandonment in his life that he mastered the art of reading people. He did this so that he didn't get hurt. He knew who they were before they could get close to him. It scared him though that he couldn't read Jackie, yet he became so fond of her after not even 3 hours. How had this cheerleader, rich bitch, smoker wanna be get to him? This wasn't supposed to happen; he hated everything that stood for the man and she stood for the man. Didn't she?

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

Eric: Well this is what I think the song means. I think that's it's about loneliness.

Donna: What do you mean?

Eric: I mean that I think it's about a girl who is lonely and who wants to go to heaven, or whatever, as fast as she can.

Hyde: You mean she wants to kill herself?

Eric: Yeah, because she is so lonely. "She's buying the stairway to heaven." Come on you've got to get it.

Donna: No I don't think that's what the song means.

Eric: Fine, then what do you think it means?

_And it's whispered that soon_

_If we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

Donna: I agree with the lonely thing, that makes sense to me.

Hyde: Yeah me too man.

Donna: But I don't think that she wants to kill herself. I just think that she is lonely, but doesn't want to leave earth. She wants to find a purpose in life; you know like where does she stand?

_Your head is humming and it won't go_

_In case you don't know,_

_The piper's calling you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, _

_And did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

Hyde: Yeah, I agree with Donna but I think there's more to it man.

Donna: Like what?

Hyde: Like the girl is lonely and wants to find a purpose in life, but is running away from her old one because she's been hurt so much by the one's she loved. So that's why she's lonely man, like she couldn't take it if someone else hurt her, so she's buying the stairway to heaven for leverage. One more broken heart and then Eric's idea come into plan man. What do you think Jacks?

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last._

Stephen just looked at Jackie and realized that he had finally read her.. She looked really sad, like she was about to cry. He saw a tear from in her eye and then saw her close her eye quickly to catch the tear from falling, that way no one would notice. But Stephen knew. Jackie just looked spaced out, like she was in a trance and no one could get her out. Stephen realized that everything that he had just said about the song was her, all her.

Donna: Jackie?

Eric: Wow, really way to much for the cheerleader, ha-ha.

Stephen: Jacks? What do you think it means?

Stephen didn't understand why it was so important for him to know what Jacks thought about the song. He already knew why it felt so familiar to her. He really just wanted to see what her interpretation of the song was. Just to make sure if he was right or not.

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not a roll._

Jackie: I think that it means everything that you guys were saying, but instead of wondering what her purpose is, she's wondering what her meaning is. Like what the reason is for her being her. What is the meaning of her life besides, loneliness, hurt, and betrayal? Like is there anything else in her life?

Stephen: Wow, I think she has a really good point.

Donna: Me too

Eric: Same! All hail Queen Jackie queen of the song lyrics.

Jackie: Ha-ha.

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven._

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I wrote it because I wanted the readers to see that there is a dark past to Jackie, and that's the main reason why she is going to this boarding school… by choice. If I didn't do a very good job then tell me, be critical but not painfully critical. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed; it always shows me that I'm doing a good job.

* * *

**

**Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin**

**There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.**

There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow  
Don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go  
In case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How ev'rything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  



	3. Kitchen Fires and Heart Desires

Chapter 3: Kitchen Fires and Hear Desires.

**A/N: So yeah sorry I haven't updated sooner, schools getting all weird. Haha. So yeah this chapter is basically how Jackie and Stephen bond. Please review, it's what keeps me writing. Thanks to jackiehydelover, Nothingscompares2u, maddancer, Innocent Innuendo, and unearthlyangel89 for reviewing so far.**

**_Recap: So far Jackie has moved in to a different building at her boarding school. Her best friend Donna throws a welcome to the building party where there are many new people. She is with her boyfriend Michael Kelso, Donna and her boyfriend Eric Forman, Fez, and she meets 2 new people, Samantha (we don't know her last name…and I don't really care) and Stephen Hyde. Instantly Hyde is hypnotized by Jackie and visa versa. Michael, Fez and Sam leave and the rest are left smoking weed and having a great time, until Hyde turns on Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven, which puts Jackie in a trance. We left off when they all interpreted their individual meanings for the song. This chapter begins the next morning when Jackie wakes up… to a strange surprise.

* * *

_**

Jackie woke up with the worst hangover of her life. She should have known not to mix punch and tequila, hell she shouldn't have had tequila to begin with it always makes her forget parts of the night. Jackie opened her eyes to find that everything in her room was still packed in boxes. Thank God today was Saturday and she didn't have any classes! This way she could spend the whole day organizing and decorating her room. She knew exactly what colors she was going to paint her walls too, pink and yellow. Those where her favorite colors. Her head was banging and she decided to sleep for another 30 minutes. When she rolled over she bumped into a scary red head.

Donna: Jeez Jackie, if you want me up you don't have to bump me.

Jackie: What are you doing in my room?

Donna: You don't remember? We slept together.

Jackie: Eww….

Donna: Oh Jackie not like that! You don't remember Chip?

Jackie: No. Who's Chip? Is that they guy who wanted my number last night and wouldn't stop asking me for it?

Donna: No that was Fez. Chip is the guy who was following you everywhere. You don't remember?

Jackie: No, tell me.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Jackie, Donna, Fez, and Stephen left his room to kick everyone out because they were tired. When Jackie was walking around to tell people to leave she bumped into a guy who she had seen eyeing her the whole night. 

Jackie: Oh, I'm sorry.

Strange guy: That's ok. What's your name?

Jackie: My name is Jackie. What's yours?

Strange Guy: Chip. Nice to meet you.

Jackie: You too. But if you don't mind you have to leave because we are all gunna go to bed.

Chip: That's cool. Do you think we can get together sometime for a drink?

Jackie: Oh, uh sorry but I have a boyfriend.

Chip: That's ok. He can join too.

Jackie: Excuse me?

Chip: Yeah, I'm totally open for tree-some.

Jackie: Eww. Sorry but we're not interested. Now if you don't mind please leave.

Chip: Oh I do mind BITCH.

Chip grabbed Jackie's arm and she kicked him in his family jewels. He fell on the floor whimpering like a little girl. She just stood there staring at him surprised that those self defense classes she had taken really did work.

Jackie: Yeah, touch me again and you wont EVER have children you jackass.

Chip started to get up chanting "Bitch" over and over again. Jackie got freaked out and ran to try and find Donna, Chip was following her. Jackie was yelling "Donna" but no one replied. Finally she found Donna in a corner making out with Eric. Jackie ran over to her panicking and she pointed out Chip. When he saw Donna he got freaked out about how tall, muscular, and red headed she was so he put his hands up motioning that he was backing off of Jackie. Still that wasn't enough for her and she insisted that Donna sleep with her just incase Chip decided to come back. Donna agreed right away.

* * *

Donna: So that's what happened.

Jackie: Oh, now I remember. Oh thank god we didn't do it.

Donna: What you wouldn't want to do it with me? I'm freaking hot!

Jackie: I would never do it with a red head… sorry.

Donna: Whatever. Do you need help with unpacking?

Jackie: No, I'll be ok. But thanks anyways.

Donna: No problem. I'm going over to Eric's room. Don't bother me. Unless Chip comes back, I'm so proud of you for kicking his ass!

Jackie: Thanks and I won't.

Donna got out of Jackie's bed and left carrying her clothes. Jackie just sat on her bed trying to figure out where she would begin unpacking. She started at the right side of the room. She had just started to open a box when she heard a knock on the door.

Jackie: Come in. Oh hey Michael.

Michael: Hey, Jackie, baby, women of my life, the reason I breath, the peanut butter to my jelly…

Jackie: What do you want Michael?

Michael: Well, um. After you went to bed Fez, Hyde, Forman and I went to the kitchen because we were hungry and we kind-of burned the oven. We have to pay the repairs but we don't have any money. So I was wondering if...

Jackie: I could write you a check.

Michael: Yeah, can you?

Jackie: I can but I won't.

Michael: JACKIE?

Jackie: Michael I am sick of you always smooching money off of me. If I write you this check then you better find a way to pay me back by midnight or else…

Michael: Don't you dare say it.

Jackie: You'll have to wait another 3 months for us to do it.

Michael: FINE!

Jackie: Ok, so how much do you need?

Michael: $200.00.

Jackie: Ok fine, but you're paying me back.

Michael: I know.

Jackie walked over and grabbed her purse. She took out her pink checkbook and wrote Michael a $200.00 check. He kissed her on the cheek and ran off yelling "Guys I got the check from Jackie. But we have to pay her back by midnight or else I'm not going to be getting any for three more months!" She used to love him with all her heart, but it seemed that the longer they were together the more he was screwing up. Jackie went back to the half opened box. It was noon and Michael had 12 hours to get her $200.00 or else he'd pay. She didn't really care because they hadn't done it anyways and all the other experiences that she had had before weren't that special.

* * *

**6 hours later 6:00pm.**

Jackie had unpacked her room and disposed of all the boxes. She had painted her room one wall pink, one wall, yellow, one wall blue, and one wall purple. She put pretty little flowers on the yellow and purple walls and stars on the pink and blue ones. She was so happy. Jackie made her bed with her favorite sheets and pillows. Now all she had to do was put all her stuff away in her desk, closet, and drawers. She had just finished her putting her school supplies in her desk when there was another knock at the door.

Jackie: Come in.

Stephen: Hey Jacks.

Jackie: Oh, hey Stephen. What are you doing here?

Stephen: Just wanted to drop the check off to you. Thanks by the way.

Jackie: Oh, no problem. How did you get the money so quickly?

Stephen: Well, if I told you then I'd have to kill you.

Jackie: Ha-ha very funny, smartass.

Stephen: So unpacking?

Jackie: Yeah, woop-ti-do!

Stephen: Can I help?

Jackie: No, I think I'm ok.

Stephen: Well then would you like some company?

Jackie: That would be nice thanks.

Stephen sat on the floor with Jackie as she folded her clothes. Everything was in the right position in her room now. She just had to put her stuff away. Like her clothes, shoes, jewelry, stuffed animals, and just basic stuff that you'd put in a room. Stephen looked around the room amazed. Last night her personality didn't match her room.

Stephen: Interesting room.

Jackie: You like it?

Stephen: Sarcasm.

Jackie: Oh, whatever.

Stephen: So you ok?

Jackie: Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Stephen: After last night?

Jackie: What do you mean?

Stephen: You know with Chip.

Jackie: Oh yeah, I didn't really remember until Donna reminded me, ha-ha that's what tequila does to me. Why?

Stephen: What did Donna tell you exactly?

Jackie told Stephen what Donna told her and Stephen was getting very annoyed.

Stephen: Jacks that's not what happened.

Jackie: What do you mean that's not what happened. Donna told me.

Stephen: You didn't run find Donna, you were looking for her but you found me instead.

Jackie: Oh.

Stephen: And I went over to him and he ran off. Then Donna came over and you asked her to stay with you.

Jackie: Oh, well thank you. (Jackie kissed Stephen on the cheek. His eyes turned soft, but Jackie didn't notice with him wearing his glasses.)

Stephen: No problem.

Jackie: Well, do you want to listen to some music?

Stephen: Like?

Jackie: Abba?

Stephen: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Jackie: Ok… then what?

Stephen: Uh, Aerosmith.

Jackie: No, what about what we were listening to last night?

Stephen: Led Zeppelin? Ok I have the record in my room. I'll go get it.

Jackie: Ok.

Jackie just sat there folding her clothes but trying to figure out why Stephen was being so nice to her. From what she's seen of him he treats her better then his own girlfriend. That was a little strange. But boy was he hot! Even with his scruffy hair and bad boy glasses, she was unusually attracted to him.

When Stephen left Jackie's room he couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to her. He wasn't even this nice to Sam. But for some reason he felt a connection with her. Not sexually but more heart to heart. He went in his room and got one of his Led Zeppelin records and then headed back to Jackie's room. Ironically they were right across from each other. When he walked into her room he saw her putting her shirts in the upper drawer of her dresser.

Jackie: Hey, the record player is on my desk.

Stephen: Yeah I saw it Jacks it's not hard to miss.

Jackie: Haha.

Stephen sat next to Jackie as she started folding her jeans. They were silent for quit a while just listening. Stephen didn't even feel the need to smoke. For some reason Jackie was more addicting then weed. He just couldn't get enough of her. He still hadn't even known her for 24 hours and he was still hypnotized! Jackie got up and put her jeans in the drawer below the one with the shirts. The awkward quietness stopped when Stephen noticed something in Jackie's clothes pile. He pulled out a black and a red laced panties.

Stephen: Naughty, naughty Jackie.

Jackie: Stephen! Give those back! Michael already stole five of my favorite ones.

Stephen: You have more then five?

Jackie: Yeah, I wear tight jeans and I don't want granny panty lines showing through so it makes me look like I have a double butt!

Stephen: Hmmm, well you probably should hide those so Fez doesn't get them. Because he WILL get them.

Jackie: Can I have them back now?

Stephen: Which one do you like better the red or black?

Jackie: Black.

Stephen: Then here is the black one.

Jackie: STEPHEN!

Stephen: What? I'm a guy, it's what I do.

Jackie: Eww!

Stephen: I'm kidding, here.

Jackie: Thanks. I really like this song, Stairway to Heaven?

Stephen: Yeah me too. It really brings new meaning after last night.

Jackie: What do you mean?

Stephen: Well, that's when I got to see a piece of you.

Jackie: Again, what do you mean?

Stephen: Well, you looked really sad and you were in a trance. I just know that sadness.

Jackie: (with watery eyes) What are you talking about? I'm not sad I'm a cheerleader. You can't be a cheerleader if you're not cheery!

Stephen: Oh cut the crap Jacks, I know that there is something going on!

Jackie: What are you talking about?

Stephen: I know that look in your eyes. I have the same look. It's a look of abandonment, the look of loneliness, the look of not trusting anyone, the look of betrayal, the look of a broken heart.

Jackie: What makes you think you know me _Stephen?_

Stephen: Because…

Jackie: Because why? How dare you come here and tell me you know all about me when we haven't even known each other a full day! Get out.

Jackie stood up and gave Stephen back his record.

Jackie: Take this with you! I don't want you coming back. Why are you just standing there?

Stephen: Because I'm not leaving.

Stephen stood up and walked closer and closer to Jackie, she just stood there frozen. She knew what he was going to do and before she could stop him he threw his record on her floor and there lips met and a rush of passion and desire came upon them, there hearts were opened and they both felt something after a long, long, long, long time. As there lips parted slowly Jackie's eyes opened.

Jackie: What was that for?

Stephen: Uh, I don't know.

Jackie: Well whatever. Could you do that again?

Stephen: I thought you'd never ask.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so tell me how you like it. I know it's a little fast for J/H to be getting together with them not knowing each other that long, but with my other story it's going kind of slow. And I am going to start working on another one (but WAY MORE EXPLICET!) So yeah, please review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter of Fighting the Feeling. Thank you guys so much for reading this.**


	4. The Steps to Love

**A/N: Ok, so thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy…

* * *

**

_**Recap**_

_**Stephen stood up and walked closer and closer to Jackie, she just stood there frozen. She knew what he was going to do and before she could stop him he threw his record on her floor and there lips met and a rush of passion and desire came upon them, there hearts were opened and they both felt something after a long, long, long, long time. As there lips parted slowly Jackie's eyes opened.**_

_**Jackie: What was that for?**_

_**Stephen: Uh, I don't know.**_

_**Jackie: Well whatever. Could you do that again?**_

_**Stephen: I thought you'd never ask.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**: The Steps to Love._

As there lips slowly broke apart again, it seemed like they had kissed a billion times with each other. Jackie looked up at Stephen and blushed he smiled at her he went in to kiss her once more but she stopped him. Looking confused Stephen stepped back.

Stephen: What?

Jackie: Nothing, just… I don't know! Don't you think we're going a little too fast?

Stephen: No, why?

Jackie: Well, um I don't know _Stephen? _Maybe it's because you have a Sam and I have a Michael. We're taken!

Stephen: So what.

Jackie: I'm not the type of person to do this. Michael has done it to me many times and I don't want to become him.

Stephen: So what are you saying? You're not attracted to me?

Jackie: What kind of a question is that? If I wasn't then we wouldn't be in this situation now would be ya big doof!

Stephen: Whatever I'm leaving.

Jackie: No Stephen wait.

Stephen walked out of the door. He forgot his record, but didn't care at this point he was so angry. But why? Why was he letting Jackie affect him like this? She was just so sexy her with her panties and the fact that she is so sweet! She didn't have to try to be sexy she just was, a rare quality in a women. Sam had always dressed and acted a certain way, like she was always on the move to have sex, but of course Stephen didn't mind at first but it was getting old. He couldn't challenge Sam he couldn't talk to her and if he tried he messed it up like always. But with Jackie something was different; it was like everything that he wanted to say could just gracefully slip out of his mouth without hesitation. There was a certain comfort that he felt with Jackie, one he hadn't had for a while. Stephen had to get out of the building so he got in his El Camino and drove to think. To think about how to fix this situation but all he could think about was that kiss, the best kiss he's had... EVER!

* * *

Jackie sat on the floor to finish folding her clothes. She was just shocked by the way everything just happened. Was she really turning out like Michael? She didn't want to put Michael through what he put her through! It just wasn't fare to him; it's not fare to anybody. Jackie finished with her clothes and vacuumed her room. It was finally done. She could relax and listen to ABBA, maybe even catch up on reading; she was the most interesting story in Cosmo. _How to Make Him Fall for You Without Showing of Your Body. But With Just a Smile an "Accidental Touch" and Eye Contact… He'll be yours! _

_Step 1) Smile like you mean it…_

_When you smile you want it to be random, like if he complements you make a cute smile. Not a "OH YOUR CUTE NOTICE ME PLEASE!" but a "Oh hey I know I'm cute I know your cute blush let's be cute together."_

_Step 2) One touch and he's hypnotized _

_When you walk around him or next to him brush you hands lightly around his back or shoulder NO FAMILY JEWEL TOUCHING LADIES (not yet at least). Make it soft but sweet say you're sorry and then smile (STEP 1)._

_Step 3) Keep the eye contact_

_When you talk to him or when he talks to you keep your eyes on him not like "I'm a stalker and I'm watching you," but like "You are interesting and I am interested in what you are saying flirtflirt." When you talk to him or when he talks to you have your eyes soft and sweet. That always makes the guys go wild._

Jackie sat and read when she was finished she put the magazine in her magazine file. She went outside to her car because she left her favorite sweater in the front seat. When she got to her car she noticed that the trunk was halfway opened. So she opened it and found her jacket oddly there. When she picked it up she saw a portfolio binder with an inscription that said:

_To my dearest Jackie, I will always love you! I found this under your bed in your room so I decided to put them in a portfolio binder. You are the best thing that has happened to my life. I hope you can find yourself better in Chicago then in Point Place. You will always be my blood and I will always be yours, don't forget your family when you become a big artist. I love you with all my heart! Love Mom._

Jackie's eyes started swelling up. She went back to her room to look at the portfolio binder that her mom had put in her car. Why didn't she notice until now? She had been going to this school for about 6 months now. But she also was too afraid to look inside the trunk of her car because she knew she has to clean it. Maybe she was meant to find this now. Maybe it was time to remember….She locked her door and sat on her bed, when she opened the portfolio binder she was amazed at the talent she never acknowledged. A tear came down her face. She came to the last picture that she had drawn; it was a mother holding her baby. It represented her and her mother before…life. She wiped away her tears and took the picture out of the portfolio binder and put in up on her wall. She was going to paint again. When she turned around she saw the record that Stephen threw on the floor when he kissed her, it was hidden under her desk. She picked it up and walked across the room to his door. She knocked twice and he answered in a Pink Floyd tee and boxers, he was sleeping.

Jackie: Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?

Stephen: No. Have you been crying Jacks?

Jackie: Uh… no. I just wanted to give this back to you. You left it when… you know.

Stephen: Yeah. You wanna come in?

Jackie: Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out in my room. It's neater.

Stephen: Whatever.

Jackie: Ok order a pizza and be in my room in 30 minutes.

Stephen: Why?

Jackie: Just do what I say _Stephen!_

Stephen: Whatever.

Jackie had to get herself ready. She changed her clothes into something nice and tight (to make her self look especially good) and fix her hair and make up. When Stephen got there with the pizza Jackie was lighting candles in her room.

Jackie: Hey

Stephen: Hey (he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him). Why did you do that?

Jackie: Can we just talk?

Stephen: Whatever.

Jackie: I just think that we need to talk about us…

Stephen: Us?

Jackie: Just eat your pizza.

Jackie opened the box and pulled step 1 on Stephen she smiled beautifully he just stared at her, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. That smile made him weak at the knees.

Jackie: Cheese and mushroom?

Stephen: Yeah, I didn't know what you wanted. This is my favorite.

Jackie: Mine too. I'll go put some music on, don't worry it's not ABBA.

When Jackie got up she pulled step 2 on Stephen she brushed his shoulder lightly and she could feel him tingle. It was working. But wait, didn't she not want to do this? She wanted to talk with him, but at the same time she really wanted him to fall for her like she had fallen for him.

Stephen: The Doors?

Jackie: Yeah, they're my favorite. DON'T TELL ANYONE!

Stephen: Fine Jacks.

Jacks: Haha eat your pizz…

Stephen: What's that?

Jacks: What's what?

Stephen: That picture on the wall I didn't see that earlier.

Jacks: That's because I just found it. Do you like it?

Stephen: Yeah, where did you get it?

Jacks: I did it.

Stephen: YOU did THAT?

Jacks: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Stephen: Oh not like that, it's just I never pictured you as the artist type.

Jacks: Yeah well I stopped 2 years ago…

Stephen: Why?

Jacks: Um… no reason I just had a block I guess…

Stephen: What aren't you telling me?

Jacks: Enough about me let's talk about you for a minute….

As Stephen talked Jacks pulled Step 3 on him she stared at him like she was the most innocent, soft, lovable, trustworthy thing alive. Stephen loved it! It gave her a sexy innocence that made his stomach turn. OH CRAP HE WAS FALLING FOR HER! NO NO NO HE WASN'T! HE COULDN'T! HE HAS SAM!

Stephen: Jackie I got to go..

Jackie: Stephen…

Jackie pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him wildly and passionately. As Stephen slowly laid her on the floor he never lost contact with her lips. Michael had never kissed Jackie with tongue before so this was a totally new and GREAT experience! Stephen started kissing her collar bone, which he did so well. Jacks could help but let out a baby moan. This made Stephen smile with the idea that he was doing his job perfectly….

**A/N: Hey I hope you like this. I left sort of a cliffhanger for you. Hahahahaha. Lol. So yeah please review, if you have comments about my writings or flamers then please private message me. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed**


	5. Memories From A Scrapbook

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I hope you like this chapter, there will be a little sliver of Jackie's past…

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Memories From A Scrapbook

_Recap:_

_Stephen: Jackie I got to go…_

_Jackie: Stephen…_

_Jackie pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him wildly and passionately. As Stephen slowly laid her on the floor he never lost contact with her lips. Michael had never kissed Jackie with tongue before so this was a totally new and GREAT experience! Stephen started kissing her collar bone, which he did so well. Jacks could help but let out a baby moan. This made Stephen smile with the idea that he was doing his job perfectly….

* * *

_

As Jackie pulled Stephen back to her lips that were aching to be kissed by his, a sudden flash back formed in her mind.

* * *

**Flash Back (2 years ago)**

**_Mr. Burkhart was yelling at Jackie for taking his Lincoln out without asking him. While yelling he was spilling whisky on the floor. Pam Burkhart (Jackie's mother) is trying to be the peace maker between the two. Mr. Burkhart is headed to Jackie's room to go search through her things claiming that she's a burn out spoiled brat. But at this time Jackie had never tried any drugs because it was against her morals. Jackie moved in front of Mr. Burkhart to stop him…_**

_Jackie: Daddy wait don't…_

_Mrs. Burkhart: Come on she didn't mean it. Don't do this…you're drunk._

_Mr. Burkhart: I am no such thing you slut! Jackie you just be thankful that I don't have a belt with me right now or your ass would be mine. That's how angry I am with you? Do you even get that?_

_Jackie: I know daddy…_

_Mr. Burkhart: What's that on your door?_

_Jackie: It's a picture I drew…_

_Mr. Burkhart: So there's no reason to put it on the damn door! No one cares Jackie. Do you know how much it costs to paint doors?_

_Mrs. Burkhart: We can just buy some paint and have the maid do it._

_Mr. Burkhart: But good paint costs lots of money!_

_Mrs. Burkhart: You're over reacting… we're rich._

_Mr. Burkhart: Yeah, but money doesn't grow off of trees. But oh yeah, it does for Mrs. Burkhart because that's how she pays for hotel's to FUCK HER MAN WHORES…_

_Jackie: Daddy, I'll just take the picture off if that will make you happy._

_Mr. Burkhart: You know what will make me happy?_

_Jackie: What daddy?_

_Mr. Burkhart: If your mother would QUIT TOUCHING ME!_

**_Mr. Burkhart back handed Mrs. Burkhart and she flew across the room. That was the first time he had hit her. He had yelled and threatened them since Jackie could remember, because he was a drunk. But he had never physically hurt one of them until that night. Jackie ran over to her mother who was bleeding. Jackie ran to her dad sobbing speaking threw sobs saying "Dad, why?" But all Mr. Burkhart could do was pour himself another drink and smirk._**

_Mr. Burkhart: Bitch deserved it!_

_Jackie: Dad what the hell?_

_Mr. Burkhart: Don't get in the middle of this baby, you'll only get hurt._

_Jackie: I'm already hurt…_

_Mr. Burkhart: Excuse me?_

_Jackie: You heard me dad!_

_Mr. Burkhart: Why are you defending white trash? You're royalty in my eyes baby. She shouldn't even be considered a mother…_

_Jackie: Yeah and you shouldn't be considered a father._

_Mr. Burkhart: Listen you ungrateful spoiled bitch if this is how you wanna play it well two can play. I'm cutting you off! So you better get yourself a job or else you will be living on the street with all the other rejects out there. You got it?_

_Jackie: Are you kidding me? Just for trying to get my point across and putting a picture on my door? Dad that's such bullshit and you know it._

_Mr. Burkhart: Oh so you wanna play rough? Well how's this?_

**_Mr. Burkhart put his drink down and rolled up his sleeves. Jackie just stood still not knowing what to expect. Mr. Burkhart slowly walked up to his daughter and before she knew it he had pinned her against the wall by the neck and was raising her higher and higher, Jackie could hardly breathe._**

_Jackie: Dad…you're…hurting…me…_

_Mr. Burkhart: Oh yeah? Well then listen… defy me again and you're going to be worse then this pitiful thing of a wife on the floor. Got it?_

_**Jackie nodded. She couldn't talk anymore because if she did then she'd use up the rest of the breath she had left. When Mr. Burkhart let Jackie go he whispered **"Go to your room baby,"** and Jackie stumbled to her room crying. While going to her room he slapped her on her ass. Jackie was outraged she grabbed her coat from her room and left her house.**_

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

Stephen: What is it?

Jackie: Get off of me.

Stephen: Why?

Jackie: Because we cant do this, at least not yet.

Stephen: Ok you really need to stop teasing me Jacks! We are like past the point of no return here.

Jackie: Girls don't have a past point of no return, unlike you we can turn it on and off whenever we have too. But you men have to do whatever you have to do to… eww… to fix it.

Stephen: Ok I'm confused.

Jackie: Get off of me Stephen.

Stephen: Ok.

Jackie: I'm sorry. I really just wanted us to talk.

Stephen: Yeah I know.

Jackie: So do you want to leave now?

Stephen: Why would I want to leave?

Jackie: Because I don't want to have sex with you right now.

Stephen: I don't care. I just like being with you Jacks.

Jackie: Thank you Stephen. (Jackie pecked Stephen on the cheek)

Stephen turned to Jackie's lips to kiss her and she was about to accept but then the phone rang. Jackie got up and straightened out her clothes. Stephen just stared at her body admiring how beautiful she was and how she was so hypnotizing. When Jackie answered the phone she was surprised to hear Michael.

Jackie: Michael?

Michael: Hey baby. You know what I realized?

Jackie: What? And for the last time Michael don't call me baby.

Michael: We never had breakfast this morning. Remember I promised you?

Jackie: Yes, so what about it?

Michael: I'll cook breakfast for you in the morning.

Jackie: Michael I'm not going to do it with you.

Michael: Damn Jackie you promised!

Jackie: Well I lied and I got what I wanted the $200.00.

Michael: I'm going to Fez's, just call me at his room if you need me.

Jackie: Yes Michael… Michael? Michael? Damn him! He hung up on me.

Stephen: So? You're with me don't worry about dingle berry.

Jackie: Haha ok.

Stephen: So what's bugging you?

Jackie: Nothing why?

Stephen: Just wondering… what is this?

Jackie: Oh, uh it's nothing.

Stephen: Doesn't look like nothing from the inscription from your mother. Can I look?

Jackie: Sure.

Stephen: Did you do all of these?

Jackie: Yes, not very good huh?

Stephen: Jackie, these are amazing.

Jackie: Really? Thanks.

Jackie gave Stephen a peck on the cheek. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't convinced that her art was good. He could tell that when they talked about the past she'd get this misty haze over her beautiful blue eyes that sent her a million miles away. It scared him. Yes, Stephen Hyde was scared. He hadn't been scared since his mom bailed on him, but even then he convinced himself that he wasn't scared. Jackie stared into Stephen's beautiful eyes and she could just feel certain comforting warmth, warmth she hadn't felt since her life was whole. Stephen knew that he was getting to her so he broke their trance knowing that it would just turn up bad if they had continued staring. Jackie looked over to her desk and noticed that one of her candles had burned out so she got up to light it again. As she stood Stephen couldn't stop thinking about how sad she was. It was bothering him to know that someone so great and beautiful like Jackie could be in so much pain. But why was he noticing?

Stephen: Jacks?

Jackie: Yes Stephen?

Stephen: Why did you say that your art wasn't good?

Jackie: Because it isn't.

Stephen: But it really is Jacks.

Stephen stood up and walked to Jackie slowly, they didn't keep their eyes off of each other. Stephen wanted Jackie and visa versa, but they knew that it would be wrong for them to start something when they had other hearts to think about. Stephen wrapped his arms around Jackie's hips softly yet hard enough to make her knees tremble. Jackie gasped as another memory decided to pop up.

* * *

**Flash Back (1year ago)**

**_Jackie stood in a dark alley smoking a cigarette. She was staring at all the homeless people standing around group fires made out of garbage cans. Jackie didn't want to become one of them and she knew that she would if she didn't pay rent to her father. He had officially cut her off and she was practically not welcome in her own home. Mr. Burkhart made a deal with her that she only had to pay him $50.00 a month until she saved up enough money to buy herself a decent apartment. As much of a bastard as Mr. Burkhart was, he still wanted Jackie to be safe, no matter how much of a "spoiled bitch" she was.

* * *

_**

Stephen: Jackie?

* * *

**_Jackie was wearing a black leather mini skirt with long black boots and a red silk shirt that cut on the shoulders. Her eye makeup was black eyeliner with a touch of blue eye shadow and her lips were blood red. She looked exactly how she was, a hooker. She had too, no where else would accept her for a job and she had tried everywhere. She had been doing this for about a year and she hated it. Donna knew what she was doing and didn't agree with it. She offered Jackie to live with her but Jackie refused saying "She was too much of a burden to live with Donna," Donna hated it when Jackie said that. _**

_**A man in black walked up to Jackie and handed her a $20.00 bill, Jackie just smirked.**_

_Jackie: Dave, you know that's not going to get you much. Just a kiss._

_Dave: Yeah, I know but I had to see you. You don't know how much I've missed you baby._

_Jackie: Well, then next time you leave the country take me with you and please don't call me baby._

_Dave: I'm not going to be seen with my hooker. What do you think the Mrs. would think?_

_Jackie: I don't know. You just always talk about places beyond Point Place and I just try to imagine what it would be like to leave.

* * *

_

Stephen: Jackie what's wrong?

* * *

_Dave: Why would you want to leave all this baby? Being able to fuck anyone?_

_Jackie: Easy for you to say you're a man you'd have it anywhere and with anyone._

_Dave: True, now here's another $40.00. That's $60.00…_

_Jackie: Dave I know how much that is…_

_Dave: Well that's enough for some fooling around baby._

_Jackie: It's enough for an hour and please don't call me baby._

_Dave: That's fine baby, we'll go in my car._

_Jackie: I know we always do.

* * *

_

Stephen: Jack's talk to me.

* * *

**_Dave took Jackie's cigarette out of her hand, took a drag, and then threw it on the ground. He then grabbed Jackie's hand and led her to the car. Dave was a regular, so she knew that he was safe. She knew because she had all of her customers tested. Jackie didn't care if they left because she wanted them tested, she didn't care because she had many other customers who were willing to wait for her. She was beautiful and all men want a taste of beauty. When they got to Dave's car he opened the door for Jackie and she climbed in the back seat with him fallowing her. As he shut his door he unzipped his pants and Jackie knelt down…_**

_Dave: I'll keep you safe… as long as you keep doing what you're doing baby._

**_There were tears forming in Jackie's eyes. She looked up at him and the sweat across his face and couldn't help but think_ "_Am I only worthless to a man if I don't make a slut out of myself?"_**

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

Stephen: Jackie?

Jackie: Huh, sorry what?

Stephen: You totally spaced on me.

Jackie: Sorry…

Stephen: Why are you running?

Jackie: What do you mean running? I'm standing right here.

Stephen: Stop running from me damn it! I will keep you safe.

Jackie: Yeah I've heard that one before, from many people Stephen. What good has it done me?

Stephen: Baby…

Jackie: Don't you dare call me baby. I should have known this was going to happen, Stephen. I'm sorry but I think you should go.

Stephen: Why because I want to know you? Jackie I'm not going to go just because I'm getting to you. I want to get to you so I can uncover that sad, fake smile and see the true Jackie. The one that I fell for last night.

Jackie: Oh you mean the one that was wasted? Is that the one you fell for? Well damn Hyde if you wanted that Jackie then you should have just asked.

Stephen: Oh so it's Hyde now?

Jackie: I don't know… listen why don't we talk in the morning? I'm not feeling too good. I'll call you in the morning…

Stephen: Whatever Jacks, do what you want.

Jackie walked up to Stephen and gave him a peck on the cheek, he tried to resist but he couldn't. As much as he wanted too leave her behind he couldn't. He knew that there was something there for the two of them but Jackie had to let her guard down. Stephen walked out of his room forgetting his sunglasses. Jackie knew he was going to be back. She wanted to tell him about her past but was scared that then he'd just view her as a slut. But she really wasn't, she did what she had to do to survive. Did that make her a slut though? Whatever it meant she didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do was go to sleep in her big cozy bed. She'd clean up everything in the morning. As Jackie lay on bed she replayed everything that happened that night like a broken record. She wanted to tell Stephen so much.

Her mind suddenly switched to Michael. What was she going to tell him? _Oh yeah I like Stephen, sorry but I'm breaking up with you"?

* * *

_

Kelso knocked on Fez's door and walked in slowly. Fez was sitting on his bed watching a rerun of The Brady Bunch in his boxers. Kelso sat next to him with a box of pizza. Michael handed it to Fez and Fez set it down without opening it and turned to Michael.

Kelso: What?

Fez: I don't think that I can keep on lying to everyone Kelso.

Kelso: What do you mean?

Fez: I mean, I think we should end it.

Kelso: What? NO! Why?

Fez: I hate keeping this from Jackie. Why won't you just break up with her?

Kelso: Because I love her.

Fez: No you don't, you just want to get in her pants…

Kelso: That's not the only reason.

Fez: Well you better tell Jackie… or I will. And then you'll loose both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, I had major writers block. This is longer then usual but I got really into it, Haha. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have a flamer then please, please, please send it in an email Thank you again. Did you like the twist with Kelso and Fez?**


	6. Dust In The Wind

**

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it took me so long to update it has just been weird lately. I have posted up a new story called _Learning How To Love_ but that doesn't mean that I am going to stop writing my other ones. I love writing and so expect me to have many stories going on all at once. Thank you to the readers and reviewers… you keep me going. Thanks, _LoveMeStephen.

* * *

_**

Chapter 6: Dust In The Wind

Jackie: What am I going to do about Michael?

Donna: I don't know! But from what I've heard you have had a pretty hot couple of days.

Jackie: It was just the one day Donna and I haven't talked to Stephen in a week. He won't return my phone calls.

Donna: Have you told him?

Jackie: Told him what that I'm a slut?

Donna: You're not a slut Jackie! You did what you had to do! Your father was…

Jackie: is…

Donna: A jackass.

Jackie: I know… I just don't know what to say to him.

Donna: Say this: _Stephen?... Um well I have something to tell you. … It's really hard to say this but when I lived back in Point Place I was a…I had no choice…_

Jackie: So basically something like that?

Donna: Yeah be serious with him. Don't play with him… I know him and he won't want any games.

Stephen: Who won't want any games?

Jackie: STEPHEN!

Stephen: Hey Jackie.

Jackie: Where have you been? I've been calling you for a week.

Stephen: Yeah sorry.

Jackie: Where were you?

Stephen: Just around.

Jackie: Oh, um… Stephen we need to talk… in private.

Stephen: Ok, where?

Jackie: We'll go back up to my room.

Stephen: Ok. Bye Donna

Jackie: Thank you Donna.

Donna: No problem Jackie.

Jackie and Stephen left the cafeteria and walked down the hall. They both said nothing, they didn't even look at each other. Embarrassment filled their faces when they both thought about the other night at the same time. Stephen looked at Jackie and couldn't help but think that she was a sad little girl trapped in her head. He wanted to become her savior and take her away from her hell. Jackie wanted Stephen to save her. She had never felt that way about a man and her mother always told her to never expect a man to save you. So she lived by her mothers rule… but there was something unique about this man. He was different, special… someone she knew that she loved. She had never believed in love a first sight until that very moment when she glanced over at him and saw him staring at her. When they got to Jackie's room Stephen let her go in first and when he shut her door they both jumped on each other like wild beasts. Unfortunately Jackie had to stop him. Even though it was hard to get away because she wanted to kiss him so damn much (doesn't everyone?).

Stephen: Oh my god women you have really got to stop doing this to me!

Jackie: I'm sorry but I have to talk to you.

Stephen: What is it?

Jackie: About the other night…

Stephen: I'm sorry.

Jackie: I know and I am too.

Stephen: Then what is it?

Jackie: There's something you don't know about me.

Stephen: You're a man!

Jackie: Haha no. My mom was an alcoholic and my dad…

Stephen: What about your dad.

Jackie: My dad was just really harsh…

Stephen: How harsh?

Jackie: Uh, really harsh…

Stephen: Ok, so?

Jackie: Well there was this one night that I took the Lincoln out without asking him and when I got home things got bad.

Stephen: How bad?

Jackie: Really bad. He uh started yelling and uh when my mom tried to stop him he smacked her so hard and…

Jackie started to cry and Stephen moved her to her bed so that they could sit. He was getting worried that what he thought happened happened.

Stephen: and?

Jackie: … and she flew across the room and she was bleeding so much.

Stephen: So what happened?

Jackie: He called me names. Horrible degrading names and I did the same to him. I called him a bad father and then he pinned me up against the wall and told me that I had to get a job to pay rent or else I would live on the streets. Stephen there weren't any jobs available to me. My father called every place in Point Place and told them I wasn't right for a job. There was only one thing I could do Stephen.

Stephen: Which was?

Jackie: I was a …

Stephen: You were a?

Jackie: Hooker. Stephen I was a hooker for two years.

Stephen: Wow.

Jackie: Yeah I lived with Donna afterwards… when I stopped.

Stephen: Right. When did you stop?

Jackie: Around April of last year. Why?

Stephen: Just wondering.

Jackie: Oh. Yeah I was with a… well customer I guess and he attacked me. Nothing happened because… well. I don't really remember. I was wasted and the only thing I do remember is a man that saved me. He put me in his car and dropped me off at Donna's. Peter… I think his name was Peter.

Stephen: Oh…. I gotta go and take a walk. I'll be back.

Jackie: But Stephen?

Stephen: I'll be back! I just need to process this.

As Stephen was walking he kept on replaying what had gone on that night. He was heading to Sam's room to break up with her. He loved Jackie. He had only known her for 2 weeks and already he was in love with her. He had never loved anybody… like this. When he knocked on Sam's door a man with brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

Hazeled Eyed Man: Can I help you?

Hyde: Yeah Ted is Sam there?

Ted: How do you know me?

Hyde: My girlfriend has been cheating on me with you for about a month now. Well actually I found out a month ago. God only knows how long she has been screwing around behind my back.

Sam: Oh Hyde… hi.

Hyde: I want to break up.

Sam: Fine. Here's your stuff.

Hyde: I never left stuff here. No that's Greg's stuff.

Sam: Oh… sorry.

Hyde: It's ok… I'm passing the slut on to you Ned… Greg… Ted… whatever I can't keep up with them anymore.

Ted: Sam, I'm going. I don't want a slut for a girlfriend.

Sam: Fine get the hell out.

As Sam slammed the door Hyde felt a sense of… unsluty baggage. He never wanted to go out with someone like Sam. But it was fun at first. Until she became even more of a whore and started messing around with other guys. Then he realized… he was dating a Laurie. He was walking back to Jackie's room when he noticed a bench that he had never seen before. He sat on it to think and it dawned on him. There was no Peter that saved Jackie. The friend that Donna wanted him to go and get that night was Jackie! How could he forget? He ran back to Jackie's room when he opened the door he got a book thrown a his head because Jackie was changing. Boy was she beautiful!

Jackie: Can you knock?

Stephen: Sorry Jackie but I have to tell you something.

Jackie: What?

Stephen: I broke up with Sam!

Jackie: Stephen that's great! Now all I have to do is break it off with Michael and then we can be together.

Stephen: That's not all Jackie…

* * *

**A/N: Hey how'd you all like it. I would really loves some reviews right about now. They keep me writing. No reviews no more chapters… sorry but that's my policy. So please please please review, thanks.**


	7. Dirty Little Big Secret

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING**

Chapter 7: Dirty Little Big Secret

Jackie: What else can there be Stephen? You've basically told me your life story! Now I know what you did when you were six, how old you were when you lost your virginity too, and how many times you've done it since…

Stephen was so nervous to tell Jackie that he was the one who saved her that night she was attacked, that he stalled for as long as he could. But he knew that the time had come to tell her.

Stephen: Uh, Jackie?

Jackie: Are you finally going to tell me?

Stephen: Jackie, it was…

_Ring Ring…_

Jackie: Hold that thought Stephen. Hello?

Stranger: Hello sweetie…

Jackie: Mom?

Pam Burkhart: Yes sweetie, its mom.

Jackie: I haven't talked to you since…

Pam: You moved in with Donna, I know.

Jackie: How are you?

Pam: I'm fine darling how are you?

Jackie: I'm getting there, you know.

Pam: Well I have a surprise for you sweetie. Your father and I are in town and we'd like to see you.

Jackie: Dad is here?

Pam: Yes and he is dying to see you.

Jackie: I'm not ready to see him yet mother.

Pam: I know sweetie but you have to get over this, your father is a changed man.

Jackie: Ok, when can I see you guys?

Pam: How about tonight? We are staying at the hotel right next to the airport. Why don't you meet us at the lobby at 8? Terence can pick you up.

Jackie: Who's Terence?

Pam: Oh, I forgot he's our limo driver in Chicago, we got a new one.

Jackie: Well, that's ok. I am right by there I can walk.

Pam: Nonsense! Terence will pick you up at 7:45 so we can see you at 8, ok?

Jackie: Sure mother.

Pam: Ok then, see you in the lobby at 8. I love you.

Jackie: Right back at you.

_Click…_

Stephen: Mother's in town?

Jackie: She wants to see me.

Stephen: Well that's good. Isn't it?

Jackie: Yeah, but I have to get ready Stephen. I'm sorry can we talk about this later?

Stephen: Sure Jackie. Just call me.

Jackie: Bye Stephen.

Stephen walked up to Jackie and gave her the biggest kiss of her life. It was intense but gentle at the same time. He looked at her with the most understanding eyes ever. She was hypnotized.

Jackie: What was that for?

Stephen: You'll see. Bye Jacks.

Jackie: Bye…

Jackie ran to her closet to try and figure out what she was going to wear. Her parents actually wanted to see her. Her father was going to be there, she had lived with him but they never talked. She was going to talk to him for the first time in 2 ½ years! She had to go tell Donna, but there was no time. Oh well she'd just tell her afterwards. First she had to figure out how she was going to manage getting ready in only 3 hours.

* * *

Stephen stood outside of Jackie's door thinking of where he wanted to go. He really didn't want to go back to his room, but also didn't want to seem like an idiot just standing outside of Jackie's door. He decided to go to Donna's and talk to her about his situation. Why didn't Donna tell him? Why didn't he remember Jackie? He had so many questions and he knew Donna would be the only person to answer them. Stephen knocked on Donna's door, but of course she was with Eric. When Donna saw his face, she asked Eric if she could rain check their date. Eric knew something fishy was going on but he trusted Donna and nodded his head. Eric left and Stephen sat on Donna's bed.

Hyde: Why didn't you tell me?

Donna: I wanted you to figure it out on your own.

Hyde: Why don't I remember her?

Donna: I don't know… does she know?

Hyde: I was going to tell her but then her mom called, their in town.

Donna: Really? I have to go see Jackie!

Hyde: What about me?

Donna: You'll figure it out! You always do Hyde…

Hyde: Crap!

Donna: Don't worry about it Hyde. I'll talk to her. I wont tell her but I'll talk to her.

Hyde: Thanks…

Donna: Sure whatever… now get out so I can be with my best friend. God only knows what is going through her head right now.

Hyde left and went outside to walk around. He went to go see Leo one of his teachers. He knew Leo could give him some good perspective and some good fucking weed.

* * *

Donna stood in front of Jackie's door waiting for the right moment to go inside. She could hear Jackie humming. Jackie hadn't hummed since… well Donna never heard Jackie hum. Donna didn't know if Jackie was humming because her parents were in town or because she was so over her head with Hyde. Well whatever it was she promised Hyde she'd talk to Jackie. Donna knocked the door and Jackie answered with a big smile on her face.

Jackie: Oh my God! Donna, my parents are in town and they want to see me. My dad wants to see me!

Donna: That's great Jackie!

Jackie: Oh my God, my dad wants to see me. I think I'm going to be sick.

Jackie ran to the bathroom and locked the door, Donna sat on her bed and tried to think about what she was going to say to Jackie to make the night easier. When Jackie came out it looked like she had been crying. After all, she hadn't talked to her dad in 2 1/2 years.

Donna: You ok?

Jackie: Now.

Donna: Good, listen everything is going to be ok Jackie. But if you don't want to do this alone, I'll go with you…

Jackie: Thanks but I think that I am ok.

Donna: Are you sure?

Jackie: Yes, we are just going to dinner and then I might bring them back here to see how I've been doing. Then I will want you with me. I will call you from the car phone in the limo so you can just meet us in front. Ok?

Donna: Deal. So how have you and Hyde been?

Jackie: He's been acting funny ever since I told him. He was trying to tell me something and I could totally tell he was stalling. But when he was actually going to tell me the phone rang. I told him he had to go and then he gave me yet another amazing kiss, I asked him why he did that and then he was like _you'll see. _What does that mean?

Donna: I don't know…

Jackie: You're lying!

Donna: I can't tell you. The only I can say is when he tells you listen to his entire story before you make a decision.

Jackie: A decision on what?

Donna: Just remember that. Ok?

Jackie: Ok. How do I look?

Donna: Absolutely beautiful Jackie.

Jackie: Thanks. Well I have to go wait outside for the NEW driver.

Donna: Ok, don't forget to call me. Ok?

Jackie: Ok! Gosh Donna get your bigfoot feet out of my room!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for being so freaking patient. I promise you that this week I will be faster in updating. Next week May 1-4 will be tough though because I have the stupid STAR testing. But please everyone be patient a little while longer and then the updating will be like how they used to be… every other day. For those of you who have been reading my latest story, thank you for the reviews. I am going to try to put up a new chapter tonight but if I can then tomorrow I will for sure. Thank you everyone, again, for being so patient. LOVEMESTEPHEN…**


	8. A Beautiful Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I took a really long hiatus. :)**

**There is some K/F in this chapter. So if you aren't a Kelso/Fez lover then I wouldn't read this. **

**Chapter 8: A Beautiful Nightmare**

Jackie stood outside her building waiting for the driver to pick her up. It seemed so unreal that her dad out of all people would actually want to be seeing her…HER! It was also shocking that so many good things could happen so quickly. But there was still the question…what was she gunna do about Michael…?

Soon, a black limo drove up. She remembered the driver. He drove her around way back when life was…nice. The drive seemed like a lifetime by the time Jackie got to the restaurant. As she stepped out of the car she smelt a familial scent. And as she turned around to discover whose scent it was…she saw him. The man she had been dreading to see.

**Jackie:** Hi, dad.

**Mr. Burkhart:** Hey Baby.

The sound of that word gave her chills down her spine every time she heard it, but especially because of the persons lips the word was coming out of. Her utter hatred of that word was because of the hidden birth HE gave it. Every time she heard that word every horrible memory caused by a drunken fathers past revealed its ugly presence, and all Jackie could do was wait until the memory was over. It was like the flashbacks were taking over. Donna always called it _"A Beautiful Nightmare,"_ Jackie never understood the beautiful part of the nightmare, but she did understand the nightmare of her past, which would haunt her forever.

**Mrs. Burkhart: **Oh, my Jackie. How are you??? You're too skinny! Are they not feeding you?

**Jackie: **Mom. I'm fine. The cheerleading has taken over my life. I'm thinking of quitting.

**Mr. Burkhart:** Why quit? You look so good in those uniforms.

Jackie pretended like she didn't hear that. She wanted to believe what her mother said, that her dad _WAS _a changed man. But every time she heard him speak all she wanted to do was crawl up in a little ball and cry.

**Jackie:** Well, I'm famished you guys, lets eat. I was thinking maybe after we can go back to my dorm and I can show you guys my life. I just switched buildings a couple weeks ago so I've started to feel more at home…I am by Donna now.

**Mr. Burkhart: **How is that foxy redhead???

**Mrs. Burkhart:** Oh, here's our table. See…_Burkhart_

**Mr. Burkhart: **Yeah, I think we got it.

**Jackie:** Why is it set for 4?

**Mrs. Burkhart: **All will be revealed soon my dear.

**Jackie: **Alright. Well, mother you look great.

**Mrs. Burkhart: **I know don't I?

**Mr. Burkhart: **It's because she decided to run away with the mail man to Mexico. Or was that last month hun?

**Mrs. Burkhart:** Very funny. But I think it's time we told her.

**Jackie: **Told me what? Fuck, I knew that there was a reason you guys wanted to see me. You couldn't have possibly wanted to see how your _DAUGHTER_was doing.

**Mr. Burkhart: **Calm down baby, don't cause a seen…. HEY WAITRESS.

**Waitress: **Yeah what can I get you?

**Mr. Burkhart: **Get me a scotch on the rocks. But walk away slowly…I'd like to watch you leave.

By her fathers remark…she just realized how many times she had heard that line before. It was lodged in her brain so that every time she walked away from a man she would make sure to do it right. As if it would make her father proud. It had become habit. A habit of many, that just made her feel worse about her and past.

**Jackie:** Can you guys please tell me what's wrong??

**Mr. Burkhart: **Once I get my scotch and your mothers….well let's wait a little bit.

**Jackie: **Whatever.

As she said this a familiar figure walked up to her table. As the shadows left his face all she could do was…stare.

**Jackie: **Oh my god. What are you doing here?

**Mrs. Burkhart: **How do you know Chip?

**Chip: **It was a while ago.

**Jackie: **A while ago?? You stupid son of a bi…

**Waitress: **Here's your drink sir.

**Mr. Burkhart:** Thanks baby.

As he said thanks, Jackie, angry, noticed her father slip the waitress what looked like a napkin.

**Jackie: **What the hell is going on?

**Mrs. Burkhart: **Well, Jackie…dear. Your father and I…we got a divorce.

**Jackie: **What?!?!?!?

* * *

**Back at Kelso's Room**

_(As Kelso sits on his bed he is reading…what the girls would call "Purvey Boy Magazines," he hears knocking on the door.)_

**Kelso: **Who is it?

**Fez:** It's me. I need you, to talk to you.

**Kelso:** Ok.

Kelso opened the door and Fez walked in with his face down...

**Kelso:** What's wrong?

**Fez: **Have you told Jackie yet?

**Kelso:** No, I haven't gotten the chance yet. Why what's bugging you?

**Fez:** I have just never been able to keep a secret so big before. We need to tell her. You need to tell her. This is your mess.

**Kelso: **Hey, hey, hey, everything is under control. Like I told you, I'm in love with her.

**Fez: **No you're not Kelso. You just like doing it with her. Well, if you continue doing it with her…then you can't do it with me.

**Kelso: **Jackie and me haven't even done it yet. I'm still waiting.

**Fez: **You haven't even done it with her and you are still together? What is up with that??? When you get your stuff straightened out then call me. But until then Kelso, good day.

**Kelso: **But Fez…

**Fez: **I said good day.

And with that Fez was off… when he was about to open Kelso's door Kelso grabbed him around and kissed him passionately. As their lip lock came to an end, Kelso gently whispered something in Fez's ear which made him blush. And with that Fez left and Kelso was one happy man. He sat back down and dreamt of one beautiful life. Just as he was about to fancy about something incredibly Kelso like, when there was another knock at the door.

**Kelso: **Damnit! I'm coming. Oh, hey…Forman? What are you doing here?

**Forman: **I think the question is what was Fez doing here?

**Kelso: **What are you talking about?

**Forman: **I'm serious Kelso. What is going on between you and Fez?

* * *

**Back at the restaurant **

**Jackie: **I cant believe this. Him of all people mom??? I would have expected the mail man. But not a creep like this. It doesn't bother me that you and dad are divorced. To tell you the truth I expected it eventually…actually I had been wishing for it. But out of all the goooood looking men in the world you had to choose this stupid bastard?!?!?!?

**Mrs. Burkhart: **Now, Jackie. You don't know him. How can you try to understand?

**Jackie: **Your right mother. I cant understand. It would take someone on your poor intelligence level to understand. So mom your right.

**Mr. Burkhart: **Now, Jackie baby don't talk to your mother like that ok?

**Jackie: **Don't you dare call me baby. Out of all people dad…out of all the fucked up people I would have expected you to do something about this.

**Mr. Burkhart: **Well the truth is baby, is that well… I was having an affair first and then well your mother met Chip. So then we mutually agreed to end it.

**Jackie: **This is unbelievable. I'm going home.

**Chip: **I'll take you home.

**Jackie: **No that's fine. I can walk.

**Mrs. Burkhart: **Nonsense. Jackie let Chip drive you home. It'll get you a chance to talk to you step father.

**Jackie: **This is unbelievable. You're married???

**Mrs. Burkhart: **Oh god not Jackie, I just wanted to test it out. You know…the forbidden water... or something like that.

**Jackie: **Fine but if you try anything I swear…you'll be eating you manhood.

**Chip: **Hahaha, ok.

**Jackie: **Hah, he thinks I'm joking.

**Mr. Burkhart: **Didn't you want us to see your room??

**Jackie: **I'll take a picture and send it to you.

And with that Jackie stormed off. Not wanting to even look at the man Chip. She was remembering everything from that drunken night. The night that Chip asked her and Kelso to join him for a drink. The night she kicked him and the night she ran to Steven. Steven…what was she going to do about Steven? As she thought about the many things that had happened to her within the past weeks… she noticed the car Chip was driving. It was familiar. She got in the car, they didn't talk. They didn't talk for most of the ride back to Jackie's. But she had to say something, the silence was killing her.

**Jackie: **So did my mom occur to you when you asked me and my _BOYFRIEND_ for a threesome??? Did the woman you are with occur to you? MY MOTHER??

**Chip: **Listen Jackie, I only said that so we could be like old times.

**Jackie: **What?

**Chip: **Stop acting like you don't remember me or this car? You've got to remember this car?

**Jackie: **I don't remember you. And why should I anyways??

**Chip: **I can't believe you don't remember. Maybe this will change your memory.

Chip pulled over on the side of the street. He took his seat belt off and leaned over towards Jackie. As he got closer and closer, Jackie could smell more and more of him. He smelt familiar, as she tried to remember, their lips locked and all she could feel was an uncomfortable sensation. As his hands began to wander up and down her body, they met with her leg. Jackie jumped in confusion.

**Jackie: **What the hell are you doing here Dave? And why is everyone calling you Chip?

**Dave: **Because Chip is my real name.

**Jackie: **Then why did you want me to call you Dave?

**Dave: **Because that way if you ever saw me out of your territory, and called my name, I could deny ever knowing you. But we're here now, and I've missed you.

As Chip leaned in for another kiss, Jackie slapped him. He just stared at her and visa versa. Jackie not wanting to admit she was terrified just looked directly in his eyes, which to him looked like she was looking into his soul. So, Chip sat back in his seat and drove off. As Jackie just overlooked the past incidents which just occurred she realized how lucky she was.

**Jackie:** So Dave…I'm sorry Chip, why are you with my mother.

**Chip:** Well I knew she was your mother, so I was really just with her to get closer to you.

**Jackie: **Wait, what? You cant do that to her. As much of a fucking…as much as she is screwed you can't do that to an innocent person. And besides I thought you needed to be with your wife right now.

**Chip: **Laverne died, Jackie.

**Jackie: **Oh Chip, I'm sorry. I had no idea.

**Chip:** It's fine, it's fine. Besides there's nothing to be sad about.

**Jackie: **Why not? It seemed like you loved her. Oh, turn here, this is me.

As Chip pulled into the parking lot of Jackie's school, she just stared at him, because when she did she was staring at her past. All she could think about was those days she would spend with him. Just because of the pleasure she brought him. What kind of a human was he?? She would never be able to know. All she did know was his kind just wanted for the pleasure…never for the heart. And Jackie wanted heart. As Jackie got out of the car so did Chip. She just stared at him, not wanting to sound rude, but not wanting to sound inviting either.

**Jackie: **What the hell are you doing Chip?

**Chip: **I figured you'd want me to come up with you.

**Jackie: **Oh, yeah? And why would you think that?

**Chip: **Were you there for what just happened ?

**Jackie: **I don't know, Chip. What just happened?

**Chip: **Do I have to spell it out for you Jackie? We are meant for each other. That kiss just signified that. You miss me and I miss you too. I need you.

**Jackie: **Chip, as flattering as that is. You were just money to me. You never actually meant anything.

**Chip: **What are you talking about? You were always asking me to take you on trips I went on to exotic places, you always wanted me to take you away. Jackie, I'm ready for that now. Now that Laverne is dead, we can do whatever you want.

**Jackie: **You've got to be kidding me. You can't just walk back into my life after god knows how long, and expect me to jump into your arms. It doesn't work out that way. And as for the kiss, consider that a goodbye present because your leaving. Got it?

**Chip: **Fine Jackie. Just let me at least walk you to your room.

**Jackie: **Fine, but that's it. Ok?

As Jackie turned around to go to her room she could feel Chip's presence behind her. It was almost like the ghost of her past was taunting her into making the biggest mistake of her life. She wished the feeling had an explanation attached to it though, because she has no clue what that mistake was. As they approached her room Jackie turned around and just gave Chip a half sincere half awkward smile. Chip just smiled back with no indication that Jackie was feeling strange. But of course men never understand women do they? Anyways, as Jackie was unlocking her door she felt a cool shiver go down her spine as a voice started talking.

**Mr. Burkhart: **Well, I'm glad to see where you finally live.

**Jackie: **Dad what are you doing here? I told you that I'd send you a picture or something.

**Mr. Burkhart: **You didn't actually think that I'd let you slip away like that did you? Oh no baby. Remember you're stuck with me and now that I know about you and Chip, I can use it to my advantage. Now, let me in Jackie.

**Jackie: **No bother dad. I was going to tell mother about Chips and my past anyway. Besides it is your fault. If you weren't such an ass then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe I wouldn't know Chip, maybe I wouldn't even be here and maybe, just maybe I'd have a decent father who didn't use insignificant information as a crappy black mail. Sorry dad, but you can't fool me anymore. Got it…baby?

Jackie had no idea what just came over her. It felt good to be able to talk to her father like that because she had wanted to for so long. She has wanted to tell him off for the longest time. But as the silence grew longer she just got this sick feeling in her stomach, like that was the mistake she was trying to avoid. Her father just stared at her, it almost looked like he was trying his hardest not to slap her then and there. His eyes just motioned her to unlock the door and let the three of them in. But Jackie wouldn't budge. She was a changed woman, and for that she had to thank him.

**Jackie: **Good bye dad.

And with that she slammed the door in both of their faces as quickly as she could. She had know idea that she had that sort of strength, and it liberated her to put it into good use, for... well, something. She had to do something. And then she thought of the one person she wanted to share this with. Stephen.

**2 hours later**

Jackie finally felt like it was safe to leave her room. She had been nervous because she didn't know if her psychopath male pasts were waiting for her. So she felt that 2 hours was enough time. And, she couldn't bare being away from Stephen any longer, when she wanted to touch him and be touched by him so much. So she walked out of her room. But as she was about to leave, she noticed Michaels room. So she knocked on the door. But he didn't answer.

**Jackie: **Michael? It's Jackie. Are you there?

_No answer._

**Jackie: **Michael?? I know you're there. I hear your music.

Jackie opened the door, thank god it was unlocked. Maybe it was too soon to thank god, because the sight she saw was one she never thought she'd ever see.

**Jackie: **Michael? What the _HELL_ are you doing on top of Fez?? And Fez, what the _HELL_ are you doing underneath Kelso?

* * *

A/N: **Well I hoped you all liked this chapter. I figured I had time, so I decided to right. My writers block hiatus has finally been cured. Please review. If you have any critical reviews that you would like to share with me, then please, please, please just send me a private message or something, Thanks. I love you all. Innocent Innuendo, the K/F was all for you. Oh and sorry there wasn't any H/J, I just wanted to get some drama with Jackie in.  thanks again!!!**


	9. What You've Been Waiting For

**A/N: Hey everyone, I would especially like to thank Casper1990 and ****Bluephoenix70**** for your reviews. They made my day. **

**Finals are coming up for me, so I might be a little slow on updating. I'm gunna try to every weekend so I won't leave you hanging again like I did. Anyways here is Chapter 9, I got such great reviews that I really wanted to continue. I'm excited to see where this goes…**

**The title says it all, by the way.**

**Jackie: **Michael?? I know you're there. I hear your music.

Jackie opened the door, thank god it was unlocked. Maybe it was too soon to thank god, because the sight she saw was one she never thought she'd ever see.

**Jackie: **Michael? What the _HELL_ are you doing on top of Fez?? And Fez, what the _HELL_ are you doing underneath Kelso?

**Chapter 9: What You've Been Waiting For**

**Kelso: **Damn Jackie! Can't you knock?

**Jackie:** Excuse me _MICHAEL_, but I did.

**Kelso: **Oh, I didn't hear anything…

**Jackie: **Yeah, that's probably because you were too busy grunting with Fez. You know what… I should have done this a while ago.

**Kelso: **No. Jackie, please just give me another chance.

**Jackie: **No, you've had enough chances. I'm done…you have fun with Fez.

**Fez: **Alright, Jackie you need to leave. Come back in about 5 minutes…I assure you we'll be done by then.

**Kelso: **Yeah, wait WHAT?!?

**Fez: **No offense Kelso, but…you do end pretty quickly. There are hardly any happy endings for me.

**Jackie:** Wow. This night sucks. Eww _MICHAEL, _I'm still here. I'm leaving.

As Jackie left a high grunting room, she realized that this was something good. This way she could be with Steven and it would be ok to do so, because after all…Michael was cheating on her with Fez. At the good news Jackie ran over to Steven's to tell him. As she knocked on the door, no one answered.

**Jackie: **_Well, that's odd. _Steven?? It's Jackie. I need to talk to you.

**Steven: **Coming Jackie. Hold on.

**Jackie: **Steven? What's going on?

**Steven: **Hold on!!! Oh SHIIIIIIIT!

At the sound of Steven's yell, Jackie tried to open the door, oddly enough it was unlocked. When she walked in she saw a frantic Steven Hyde, hurrying to clean his room. It was cute and she felt blessed to have someone like him. When he turned around and noticed that Jackie was there he just stared for a second…or five. Finally, he threw the clothes in his hands back on the floor, so it didn't look like he was cleaning for her…even though he was and she knew it too. But she knew he didn't want her to know that, which was fine, she understood the rep term…she understood it well. The whole term of rep meant a lot of things to Jackie, but for Steven, she knew it really was the only thing that he could call his. And for that, she respected it.

**Steven:** Hey.

**Jackie:** Hi.

**Steven: **How was dinner?

**Jackie: **It sucked.

**Steven: **That's sucks.

**Jackie: **Yeah.

**Steven: **So…

**Jackie: **Why is this so awkward?

**Steven: **I don't know. But I'm feeling really uncomfortable…my room is really messy.

**Jackie: **Steven, I don't mind.

**Steven: **Ok. I would still feel more comfortable if we went back to your room.

**Jackie: **Ok.

As the two walked to Jackie's room, they both felt a total shield of relief just lift off of their chests. For some reason something felt really relieving. Like there was nothing to worry about anymore. Steven had no idea about Kelso and Fez, but knew that there would be a chance for him and Jackie, and soon. As they both walked into Jackie's room, they just sort of stared at each other. It was awkward but totally hot.

**Jackie: **Steven?

**Steven: **Yeah?

**Jackie: **What did you want to talk to me about?

**Steven: **It's not important.

**Jackie: **It is to me.

**Steven: **But it isn't, well not anymore.

**Jackie: **But you made it sound so important earlier…

**Steven: **It's nothing.

**Jackie: **Steven, after the night I just had, I think I deserve to know what is going on. Is there something I should know?

**Steven: **Jackie I…yes.

**Jackie: **You can tell me. I promise.

**Steven: **You promise you wont over react??

**Jackie: **I can't promise anything, Steven. But at least that is honest…?!

**Steven: **Ok, I guess that is good enough. Come sit next to me…

**Jackie: **Ok.

Jackie, getting even more nervous by the moment just wanted Steven to spill it out. She was scared he was going to admit to having VD or something from that skanky slut he was with. All she could think about was what was wrong. And with the really, really, really long pause that Steven was taking, she could tell that it WAS really serious.

**Jackie: **Steven, just tell me. Please?

**Steven: **Alright, it's really hard to say this. But remember when you told me how you stopped being a hoo…you know.

**Jackie: **Yeah…

**Steven: **Because there was a guy who rescued you…

**Jackie: **Yeah…

**Steven: **Well, Jackie. That was me.

**Jackie: **What?!?

**Steven: **Yeah.

**Jackie: **Wooooow.

**Steven:** Yeah

Steven just stared at Jackie, trying to read her eyes to see what she was thinking. But all he could see was shock, all throughout her body. It was almost like she was paralyzed. She couldn't feel anything, just the tingling sensation in her heart. It was actually really odd, she had never been so ok with something in her life. She was surprised with what she was about to say, but oddly ok with it.

**Jackie: **Thank You.

**Steven: **What?

**Jackie: **Thank You.

**Steven: ** You're not mad?

**Jackie: **Why would I be mad?

**Steven: ** I guess I'm just shocked.

**Jackie: **Steven, by you telling me this, it means that you actually do care. And that we can be together.

**Steven: **What about Kelso.

**Jackie: **Oh, him. He's been cheating on me with Fez.

**Steven: **What??!??

**Jackie: **Steven?

**Steven: **Yeah?

They both just stared at each other. Jackie didn't want so seem like a whiner but she really wanted Steven to kiss her. She felt like this would be the moment that they could "Show each other their love." Steven just looked into her gorgeous eyes, wanting to kiss her but not wanting to be shafted again. He loved her. But it wasn't a type of love that you find all the time. He knew that he could never love another human being the way he loved her, which scared him because he thought he was STEVEN HYDE, THE HEARTLESS. As Jackie put her hand on Steven's upper thigh, an awkward feeling chill ran up and down his spine. It was an amazing comfort, just the fact that she touched him. Because whenever she touched him, he was reminded that he was in fact alive.

**Jackie: **I'm in love with you.

With those sweet words that Jackie just said to him, it felt like magic was in the air. But as he realized what he was thinking he completely changed his position and energy into a tough man who doesn't need love from anyone. He had in fact turned into a heartless Steven Hyde.

**Jackie** Don't, don't do that.

**Steven: **Do what?

**Jackie: **You can't do that to me or else this seriously can't work.

**Steven: **What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you.

**Jackie: **I just said that I loved you. You don't have to freeze up to me. It isn't necessary.

**Steven: **I just hope you don't expect me to say it back.

**Jackie: **I don't. I have gone through the frozen treatment before and if that's going to be how it is every time I tell you how I feel, then this cant and wont work. You don't have to say it back Steven, actions speak louder then words.

**Steven: **Fine.

**Jackie: **Ok, so do you want to order a pizza or something?

**Steven: **You just ate.

**Jackie: **I left before I could eat anything.

**Steven: **Oh, that bad huh?

**Jackie: **Yeah.

As Jackie explained all the dirty details of her wonderfully fucked up family, Steven couldn't help but open up. He had an urge to put his arms around her and reassure her that he was there for the long run, and would never run. But because of the pansy ass dummy he is, he couldn't. So he just sat there listening to all of the…

**Steven: **Wait…WHAT?!? Chip is actually Dave.

**Jackie: **It's more like Dave is actually Chip.

**Steven: **And he kissed you?

**Jackie:** Yes.

**Steven: **And you let him?

**Jackie: **Yes.

**Steven: **What else did you do?

**Jackie:** Excuse me? What do you mean what else? There is nothing else. I stopped him because I want you and only you, Steven. I have done nothing wrong to you and you know that. I am not FUCKING SAM, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE HER. Ok?

**Steven: **You want to know what it is like to be treated like Sam. Do you?

**Jackie: **What?

**Steven: **If it looks like a chicken and acts like a chicken.

**Jackie: **Ouch, big burn. I bet your proud now. What are ya gunna do? Go tell the mommy that you _DON'T_ have that you burned the neighbor girl at school?

**Steven: **Wow.

**Jackie: **I told you. Don't close off to me. There is 17 years of bottled up anger towards men. The last thing either of us need is for me to lash it out on us.

**Steven: **Wow.

**Jackie: **I have an automatic defense system, if you disrespect me I won't let it go until I get what I think out. It's just who I am. And you're the same too, ya know.

**Steven: **All what you just said, is something that I would have just said in your situation.

**Jackie: **We're more alike then you think.

**Steven: **I guess we are.

**Jackie: **So…

**Steven: **Fuck the pizza!

Steven threw his glasses on Jackie's floor and got closer and closer until Jackie stood up.

**Steven: **What are you doing?

**Jackie: **Shhh.

Jackie, quiet and slow, sat on Stevens lap, never letting his eyes get away from hers. As she sat down she could feel his hot warm breath. Their lips met and locked. As their tongues danced over each other, Steven finally started to slowly un-button Jackie's blouse. The touch of his hands on her skin, felt like God was blessing her. It was an interesting feeling; she had never felt it with another man. She always knew she was in control. But with Steven, she knew she could lose it at any moment. It was both scary and extremely sexy. As he took her shirt off she unlocked her lips with his and looked at him, both breathes mixing with one another. Their look was intense and mysterious. Not knowing what was to happen. They both just aimed for each other. Both kissing more passionately Jackie ripped Steven's shirt, breaking each individual button. Steven threw Jackie on her floor and kissed every inch of her body. Sucking and biting, sucking and biting, Jackie had never been treated this way before and she liked it…

**A/N: That should let you wait until next week, hope you enjoyed. Again if you have a comment for criticism then please, please, please, email it to me. Thanks. WHOOOT WHOOOOOT finals are over next week **


End file.
